The Bomb Girl and The Soldier: A Love Story
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Maura Isles works in a bomb factory during WWII, Jane Rizzoli is a soldier on leave. Will they hit it off? And if they do can they survive the times and the war that is not just going on over seas but also at the home front. AU and also a slight crossover with Grey's Anatomy featuring Callie, Arizona and Teddy! Inspired by the show Bomb Girls. R&R Please...


**A/N: This story I got the idea from watching the T.V. show Bomb Girls, if you haven't seen it you should because it is amazing! Furthermore this is a crossover of sorts with Grey's Anatomy, so expect some of those characters to come in especially Callie, Arizona and Teddy! And I know I shouldn't be starting another story with a million other stories going right now but this story had to get out of my head so I could write other stuff.**

**Update update: *chuckle* I am graduating in one week so my updates will be sporadic but after graduation I will be updating this, A Whole New World, This Is How It Started and also It Was: The End. The latter of those I am sorry for not updating if anyone is still reading it, it's just I had it all pre written then I started editing and things got to a place I didn't want them to go so now I have been trying to fix them up. Again sorry for not updating that but it will be updated in the next week and a half to two weeks! So until then enjoy this new idea!**

Maura stood outside of the factory a cigarette in hand, she honestly hated smoking but with times like these she couldn't help it. Taking a small drag she finally put the half gone cigarette out, looking around the factory she wondered how her life got to where it was. Her parents were furious with her, see she came from money she didn't need to work but this wasn't about working it was about helping those overseas that were dying for her. Glancing at the gate she saw three work friends walk in, they smiled and made small talk.

"Are you going to go to the new joint after work, I hear there is this new singer who is the cat's meow!" The reply came in an excited whisper.

"Susie is right you should go." Riley stated as she turned and smiled at Maura.

"I don't know." Maura replied as they walked into the factory, all she wanted was to get done then get home to a bottle of wine.

"Maura, you have to go." The curvier brunette replied.

"Callie, Riley, and Susie I will think about it but for now could we get to work." Maura quickly turned not waiting for an answer.

As the day went on Maura was checking and double checking the bombs, it didn't help that every five to ten minutes one of her three friends would come up and talk about going out. Finally, after five hours Maura agreed to go which Maura dreaded because she wasn't very social, even with the three friends she had she stood alone. The final hour came up and Maura was happy to see it arrive because that meant she could go for an hour then leave and go home to spend the rest of her night reading medical books, but those plans were halted.

"Ladies!" A booming voice yelled out, all the women lined up waiting to hear what had to be important. Maura watched one of their many bosses walk up, she was a small woman but she walked with confidence and her voice commanded respect. "We have some soldiers visiting us today, I would like for you all to make them feel welcome. Give them your up most respect and go and show them a good time, but not the sort of good time Riley is thinking about over there."

Instantly all of the women giggled as they glanced at Riley who had a smirk that could clearly showed what was on her mind, Maura smiled lightly but did not laugh she didn't really understand what was so funny. Sighing Maura looked back at their boss but stopped when the soldiers walked in and among them was a tall, thin, brunette who walked with confidence. Maura felt her heart instantly skip a beat, even though she knew it was medically impossible but she would swear it did. As the soldiers walked up beside the boss with the commanding voice Maura's eyes locked with the soldier, slowly voices petered out and the whole world stopped.

As everyone started to walk out Callie lightly elbowed Maura in the side causing her to snap out of her daze and blush. Turning towards Callie who had a smirk set on her face which told Maura that she was caught Maura quickly turned and started to go to the locker rooms to change Callie hot on her tail. Once they rounded a corner Callie pulled her into a room and slammed the door shut, crossing her arms Callie continued to smirk.

"We need to be getting to the locker rooms." Maura replied not knowing what was going on.

"First explain your total stare down with McHottie." Callie stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about, a mcwhat?"

"McHottie, ugh forget about I just made it up. You and the brunette soldier, you two were totally checking the other one out!"

"I was not, if I was that would mean I was attracted to her and I am not attracted to women. Not that there is anything wrong with that, I find it perfectly acceptable but I am not." Maura replied as she tried to move past Callie, who took ahold of her shoulders and gently pushed her away from the door.

"Maura you are the most open minded person I know, I think you had a moment with that woman. Who I might add was totally checking you out." Callie replied then turned to walk out but stopped as she stood in the doorway. "I say give it a shot." Maura's jaw dropped how she could have been so obvious she did not know, letting out a frustrated sigh Maura walked out and went towards the locker rooms to change.

The dance floor was full, the bar was, and actually the whole place was full there was not one space that didn't have someone standing, sitting or dancing on it. Maura sat at a table nursing her wine, she watched as everyone laughed, flirted and even in some cases practically had sex right there in the club. Shaking her head Maura took another sip, she had no problems with sex she wasn't a prude or a virgin by any means but she didn't like when people were very obvious in public.

Hearing a chair move next to her Maura turned her head to see the brunette woman from before pull out the chair next to her and sit down; she set her beer down and looked at Maura. Silence set between the two as they just stared at the other, finally the soldier smiled at Maura which caused Maura to smile back. A hand was extended and the two shook hands.

"Sergeant Jane Rizzoli and you are?"

"Doctor Maura Isles." Maura smiled even brighter at the feeling of electricity that made its way throughout her body once their hands touched.

"Doctor, impressive!" Jane said excitedly.

"I have been told that." Maura chuckled.

"Might I ask why is a doctor working at a bomb factory?" Jane took a swig of her beer after asking and gave a Maura a look that said she was only listening to her.

"Well, I might be a doctor but not many are standing up quickly to take in a right out of med school, female doctor." Maura replied with a saddened smile, she had worked so hard to be the top of her class but for what free volunteer work at a bomb factory.

"I know what you mean, I might be a sergeant but I don't get to go out there like the men do. Heck, just because I have the uniform doesn't mean that I will ever get the recognition. It is always help our boys over there, not help our men and women or our boys and girls. I wanted to be a cop more accurately a detective, but that was shot down no women allowed at least back home." Jane replied with a just as sad look as Maura had.

"Why couldn't you be a cop or a detective?" Maua asked intrigued.

"Much like you I might be good but that doesn't make me a man, you know how it is women are supposed to be home in the kitchen." Jane replied right before she took another deep gulp of her beer, Maura sipped her wine and nodded. Looking around she took in how all of the women acted inferior to the men in the room, Maura hated that. They might have rights more than what they used to but people still thought the old ways, taking a deeper gulp from her glass she looked down noticing she finished it.

"Would you like another one, my beer is gone as well?" Jane asked as she stood, Maura nodded and smiled brightly at Jane who returned with a playful smile. Watching Jane walk away Maura kept feeling her heart beat unnaturally what was this new person, no woman doing to her.

The one hour Maura had planned being out for turned into three then four then five until finally the bartenders started telling people to go home, Jane and Maura walked out laughing and cutting up. They were both a little tipsy but they were by no means drunk, as they walked and laughed Maura linked an arm through one of Jane's and rested her head on her should as they walked. Reaching Maura's street they stopped in the alleyway and stared at one another, neither saying anything.

"Listen, I find myself stuck on you even though we have just met." Jane mumbled, hoping Maura heard but yet didn't Jane never did this she was always uncomfortable talking about sex, her sexuality or asking someone out but this woman in front of her…made everything different.

"Well, it seems to be that we are in agreement." Maura whispered back, Jane instantly smiled brightly.

"So then could I take you out to dinner?" Jane asked as she pushed her hands into her pocket.

"Alright!" Maura replied happily.

"Say seven?"

"That will be good; I get off work at four so that will give me time to get ready."

"Is there any place off limits, like allergies or anything?"

"Nope, I can eat anywhere but I love to eat Italian." Maura replied then instantly realize the light innuendo she had said, a blush slowly begun to creep up her body. Jane chuckled upon hearing what Maura had said.

"Good to know, well then I will see you tomorrow at seven do you want me to pick you up here or?"

"How about you walk me to my house that way you know where to go." Nodding Jane started walking with Maura then stopped when she saw the nice house Maura lived in.

"Would you like to come in?'

"Are…are you sure I mean wow."

"Jane, it is just a house. I would really love if you came inside." Maura replied Jane looked away from the house and at Maura. The look on Maura's face told her that she would love going in, without a second thought Jane took the two steps up and stood in front of Maura smiling at each other Maura opened the door and stepped inside with Jane following right behind her.


End file.
